valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Summon
One method to obtain cards is to summon them. Depending on the summoned card, the background might change: Regular Summon BG.png Premium Summon BG.png Ultimate Summon BG.png Regular Summon *Summons N cards. *Slight chance of summoning R and SR cards from a limited pool, including: **SR cards Cyborg, Dragon Princess, High Vampire **R cards Artist, Blacksmith, Detective, Hamelin, Illusionist, Knight, Kraken, Kung-Fu Master, Martial Artist, Nekomata, Rotte, Star Reader *Costs 100 Friendship Points per summon. *Can bulk summon up to 10 cards at once. Premium Summon *Summons R''', '''SR or UR cards. *Uses 300 Jewels or a Premium Summon Ticket. *The first premium summon costs 50 Jewels. *11 cards can be summoned for the price of 10 ( 3000 Jewels) with the 10+1 Premium Summon. *Provides 10 for each card summoned. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay Ultimate Summon *Summons R''', '''SR, or UR cards. *Requires Ultimate Summon Ticket. *Ultimate Summon Tickets are bought at the Maiden ticket exchange for 120 Maiden Tickets. *For every attempt that does not provide an SR, the success rate for summoning an SR increases by 11%. *Same lineup as Premium Summon, with the addition of: **R Cards Oracle, Alchemist and High Pixie **SR Cards with the Witch Hunt skill. Guaranteed SR Summon *Summons a SR card. *Same lineup of SR cards as Premium Summon. *Requires Guaranteed SR Ticket (available from the Beginner's Dungeon and event ranking rewards). Step-Up Summon *Summons R''', '''SR or UR cards. * Jewel Cost increases on each step. * Step-Up Summon Ticket can also be used. *Acupuncturist, Aqua, Camilla, Count Down, Pyromaniac, Spenta Mainyu, and White Night available only through Step-Up Summon. Box Summon *Has been discontinued in favor of the Switch Box Summon *Costs 300 Jewels per summon. *A pool of 77 cards is available, consisting of a preset number of UR, SR, and R cards. Each type of card cannot be summoned more times than the stated amount. *Limited-time UR card available every Box Summon. **Latest box summon allows you to select between different UR cards to be available. *'Reset' button can be used at any time to refresh the pool. Switch Box Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Costs 300 Jewels per summon or a * Switch Box Summon Ticket can also be used. *You can select between 3 different UR you would like available. *A pool of 77 cards is available, consisting of a preset number of UR, SR, and R cards. Each type of card cannot be summoned more times than the stated amount. *Limited-time UR cards available every Box Summon. *'Reset' button can be used at any time to refresh the pool. *Switching the UR card does not Reset the box. Special Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Opportunities to perform a special summon occur for 1 hour, 3 random times a day. **While Special Summons are open, you'll receive a scrolling text at the bottom of your kingdom. *Costs 300 Jewels per summon. *Lineup is different from Premium Summon and changes every time the summon happens. Please check the Lineup in-game to see if the card you want is available. Flip Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Six unrevealed cards are presented. The player chooses one and summons it, revealing the other five. The player may then choose to summon the rest individually or all at once. The entire sequence can be reset at any time for new cards. * 300 Jewels per individual summon. * 1200 Jewels to summon the remaining five cards at once. *Same lineup as Premium Summon. Select Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Summons two cards at once, the player then decides which one to keep. * 300 Jewels per summon. *Same lineup as Premium Summon. Celebratory Summons Celebratory Summons happen to celebrate a milestone in the game and are available only for a limited time. *Same lineup as Premium Summon with the addition of some cards. * 300 Jewels per summon. Premium Summon Hyper *Replaces Premium Summon on the summon menu for the duration of the promotion. * 300 Jewels per summon. *Same Lineup as Premium Summmon, plus a limited UR card. *3x chances of summoning SR and UR cards. Valkyrie Selection *Automatically activates on Premium Summon for the duration of the promotion. * 300 Jewels per summon. *Some cards have higher chances of being summoned while this summon is active. Holiday Summons These Summons happen to celebrate a Holiday and contain limited cards. They are available for limited time. Event Summons The following summons took place during events and were available for only a limited time. Maiden Alchemists *Crucible Summon **Summons Philosopher Stones and cards. **'10' Alchemy Tickets per summon. *High-Grade Crucible Summon **Summons Philosopher Stones and cards. **'40' Alchemy Tickets per summon. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay